Mobile electronic device cases typically are constructed with either or both of soft resilient materials, such as silicone, or rigid materials, such as polycarbonate to provide both a sturdy feeling to the user and impact protection. However, many of such cases are sized to rightly conform to the mobile electronic device retained within the case such that while a portion of the case may be composed of a resilient material, an impact force received by the case may be transferred directly to the mobile electronic device, which may damage the mobile electronic device.
Cases have further been constructed to space the mobile electronic device a distance from an internal surface of the case such that during an impact event, the corners of the mobile electronic device do not contact the interior walls of the case. While such cases provide some degree of impact protection, there is no compact and sufficient structure or mechanism within the case to absorb at least a portion of the kinetic energy transferred from the ground or other object which the case contacts during an impact event, to the phone itself. That is, while current cases often increase protection by thickening the walls of the case or adding energy absorption structure to the outside of the case, current cases lack internal kinetic energy deflection or absorption structures such that current cases either transfer the impact force toward the interior of the case and the mobile electronic device or are large and bulky in size.